


Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1131]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Gibbs leaves, Jenny plans and tries to reach Ziva. Are things falling apart for her? Or will she manage to make things work and get Gibbs like she wants?





	Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/05/2002 for the word [chagrin](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/05/chagrin).
> 
> chagrin  
> Acute vexation, annoyance,or embarrassment, arising from disappointment or failure.  
> To unsettle or vex by disappointment or humiliation; to mortify.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), and [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version

Jenny snarled and tossed the folder of paperwork that she’d been working on, before Gibbs and Tony interrupted her, at the wall. How dare Gibbs imply he was more dangerous than her? Her chagrin knew no bounds as she realized that she hadn’t stopped him and had essentially conceded that he was more dangerous than her. 

Still she had an agency to run and a personal vendetta to achieve, Gibbs would not stop her. She would win him over eventually. Jethro would be hers again. 

A calm facade settled onto her face, she knew what she had to do now. First, she needed to find Ziva and figured out what happened out there with Gibbs and Tony. Ziva was supposed to be reporting back to her not getting tossed out on her ass by Gibbs. 

“Cynthia. Get me Ziva’s personal phone on line 1.”

Cynthia quickly dialed the number indicated for Director Shepard. It rang, but there was no answer. “There’s no answer.”

Jenny growled. “I don’t care how you do it, but get Ziva on the line. In the meantime, get me Eli.”

Cynthia rolled her eyes and dialed the Director of Mossad. What did Jenny expect her to do? Pull Ziva out of a hat? “Eli is on line 1, Director.”

“Thank you, Cynthia.”

“What is the meaning of this, Jenny?”

“That’s what I want to know, Eli. Where is your daughter?”

“That’s what I want to know. You’re meant to be watching over her and now I can’t reach her at all.”

Worry flashed through Jenny’s mind. Eli and Ziva were supposed to be giving her information on her father’s murderer in exchange for Ziva being on Gibbs’ team. If she couldn’t reach Ziva and Eli couldn’t reach Ziva something was really wrong. 

It was time to start calling in favors before Mossad turned on her and made things even worse for her. Her first phone call was to Trent Kort with the CIA. Trent had his fingers in many pies and if anyone could figure out what had happened to Ziva it would be him. 

Jenny hated engaging Trent’s services because the price he demanded was always exceedingly personal and steep in her opinion. This time was no different. Trent wanted her to call off the Frog op in exchange for his help finding Ziva.

The ask burned deep within her. The frog op was the op most important to her personally. She didn’t want to give it up and Kort knew that. 

Jenny wondered what he really wanted. When she declined to cancel the op, Kort pretended like he was giving in, but she knew that whatever came out of his mouth this time is what he really wanted. When he demanded that DiNozzo be the one to seduce Jeanne, Jenny’s eyes lit up.

That would work perfectly for her as well. It would give her a reason to separate Jethro and Tony, so that she could work on wooing Jethro away from Tony. She never even stopped to consider why Kort wanted Tony to be the one to go undercover to seduce Jeanne and agreed on the spot.

Kort smiled darkly as he finished coming to an agreement with Shepard as to what exactly Kort would do in exchange for her getting DiNozzo to do the undercover Benoit op. Unlike Jenny, Kort was well aware of the prophecy surrounding DiNozzo and his Cat King status. In fact, he knew the prophecy was underway. 

Everyone with a touch of magic sensitivity had felt the power when Leo the Lion had appeared and Ziva had been teleported away. Kort didn’t know exactly where Ziva was now, but the surge of magic that it had taken had undoubtedly fried her cellphone, so she wouldn’t be able to contact anyone. Fortunately, Kort had his own allies in some of the other dimensions.

He wasn’t worried about locating Ziva. No, he was worried about the prophecy coming true. Actually, he wasn’t sure if the prophecy coming true would be worse than what would happen if it didn’t come true. 

However, the Cat Dimension had not treated him well and he had no desire to see them become allies of the Human Dimension. Tony still had to gather his allies and Kort hoped that getting him on the seduction op would prevent him from interpreting the prophecy and finding all of his allies. If he could do that, it would at least stall the conclusion of the prophecy.

He’d wanted to prevent DiNozzo from cementing his bond with Gibbs, but that ship had already sailed. Ziva would be hearing from the leaders about her failure in that regard. The whole point of sticking her on Tony and Gibbs’ team was to prevent them from bonding. 

That hadn’t happened and now not only would Ziva pay, but Kort would have to try and pick up the pieces and do his best to salvage the plan that the leaders had. The leaders had tried to bring Jenny in on the plan, but that had failed. She was too desperate for revenge and they had deemed her too unstable to be a lynchpin in the plan. 

Kort just hoped that she would come through with DiNozzo. He had some other backup plans, but he really didn’t want to have to tip his hand that much. Putting DiNozzo in touch with Benoit would be the simplest and least revealing plan. 

Kort had no desire to be hung out to dry by the leaders and he knew if he messed up that he would be. He didn’t know for sure who all the leaders were, but he knew enough to know that not all of them were human. He would have to make sure that Jenny Shepard couldn’t mess things up for him. 

Jenny meanwhile had turned back to trying to figure out how to salvage the frog op. For that matter, she needed to figure out how to convince DiNozzo to seduce Benoit. Preferably, without attracting Gibbs attention as that would only lead to more trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 more days of stories currently.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
